


Bittersweet

by pirate_swaan



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirate_swaan/pseuds/pirate_swaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible scene after 4x04.</p>
<p>Loosely based off of the promo for 4x05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

The early morning sun shone through the curtains as Norma made the bed. She smiled at the pleasurable memories of her and the man whom she’d never think of being with. Thinking about Alex made her heart flutter, and got her all hot and bothered. Deciding to have a bit of fun, she shed her robe only to be left in her bra and panties. She then laid on the bed in the most casual way possible and waited for Alex as she knew he would be coming back to the bedroom. Letting herself relax she closed her eyes, only to then hear a whistle. 

Opening her eyes, she saw him in nothing but loose sweatpants, with a big smile on his face. She returned it and beckoned him to her with her finger. When he got to the edge of the bed, she reached up to bring his lips to hers, bringing him down on top of her. She opened her mouth to feel his tongue make contact with hers, causing her to moan into the kiss. This sparked him to switch them around so that she was now on top of him, as he knew she liked to be in control, just like him. Sitting up, he placed his hands on her waist running his hands up and down her back, teasing the back of her bra. He then kissed her neck, while unhooking her bra. She moaned as she clung to his neck, grinding herself on his hips. The feeling of his hands running up her back, and down her shoulders sent her into a frenzy, losing herself in the moment until she felt the cool air on her breasts.

Taking a deep breath she met his eyes, feeling the same shyness she did the first time they were together. “It’s okay” he muttered, pressing his head to hers. She believed him, all the times he’s told her it would be okay she believed it. A part of her knew better, but that didn’t matter. He lightly kissed her lips, and then her neck, going lower. Her breath quickened as she felt his mouth over her breasts, and then her nipples sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. She moaned his name breathlessly and soon found herself on her back, feeling the softness of the bed beneath her. Warm lips ran down her stomach, and finally the edge of her panties. Her breath quickened, even though he did this to her during their first time it still felt new to her. He looked up at her with worried eyes, seeing his concern and knowing he would never hurt her, she grabbed his hand for reassurance.

He grabbed the sides of her panties, slowly dragging them down to toss them somewhere across the room. Letting him run his hands up her legs to her thighs, he spread them and his mouth was now on her, licking, probing, lapping at her folds. His finger started massaging her clit, causing her convulsions to start. One hand was in his hair, and the other one grasped the bed sheet, as he continued to work Norma with his tongue. She knew her moans were getting louder, and when he started sucking on her clit she let out a long moan, closing her eyes, letting the pleasure overtake her body.

A moment of silence passed. She opened her eyes to see him smiling down at her. Running a hand up his hair, she pulled him down to kiss her. She felt his hands over her breasts, and she smirked into the kiss, turning them around so she was on top again. She started kissing his chest, and ran her lips down his chest, massaging the muscles with her hands as she went lower. She dragged his pants down the same as he did for her. Seeing how he was already hard, she gave him a few pumps with her hand only because she loved seeing him with pleasure on his face. He grabbed her hand, stopping her, “I can’t wait anymore” he told her with so much lust in his voice she wouldn’t have recognized that it was him. 

She positioned herself over him, and slowly sank down on him, letting out a low moan as she fully felt him inside her. She rose up and down on him, never taking her eyes off of him, listening to his moans and sighs. Soon, patience ran out between both of them causing Alex to grip her hips thrusting fiercely. The pounding rhythm of his hips and hers caused her to fall forward onto his chest from the pleasure. She felt her nipples rub against his chest hair, causing her to feel extra tingles of pleasure as they continued making love. Making love. That’s what this was. It felt different than the rest, more special. “Alex” she moaned, gripping his shoulders, leaving white marks on them. He sits up, bringing her with him, kissing her as they both thrust against each other. She was close, and he broke the kiss silently telling her he was as well. Pressing her hands on his shoulders, she bounced up and down on him, bringing both of them to their peak. He suddenly jerked against her, calling out her name, and she felt him release inside her, the feeling made her clench her walls around him spiking her into her own orgasm. The pleasure caused her to moan loudly into his shoulder, as she held onto his back, his neck, anywhere she gets her hands on. 

They stayed like this for several minutes until Norma finally rose, whimpering at the loss of him. Wanting to stay close to him for a little longer, she motioned him to get up and threw most of the blankets off the bed. She grabbed one and draped it over both of them, covering very little of their bodies. Snuggling close to him, she pressed her lips to his. He responded by wrapping one arm around her shoulder and the other on her lower back. Breaking the kiss, she stroked his cheek as she smiled at him. 

She felt happy. At peace. She hoped it would never end, but knowing how crazy her life is, she knew better.


End file.
